Such a lamp is disclosed, for example, in the laid-open specification WO 2013/127557 A1. Said publication describes a so-called double-end tubular lamp including two mutually opposite end sections, which each form an electrical contact of the lamp. In each case at least one semiconductor light source is arranged in the region of the end sections, and the lamp has an operating apparatus for the semiconductor light sources.